Relación Complicada
by Reiko Higurashi
Summary: Una chica realmente insoportable... y totalmente tentadora. GaaHina. ONE-SHOT.


**Relación complicada.**

Nerviosa, entró en la gran aula. Había un ligero y agradable ambiente. No había todo el ruido y desorganización que en sus años de instituto. Las personas habían creído, cambiado, mejorado en algunas cosas y empeorado mucho en otras… eran, prácticamente, otras. Ya no les interesaban las mismas cosas, ahora tenían problemas, ni siquiera se veían igual y Hinata, interiormente, lamento el cambio.

Suspirando aterrada, miró alrededor. Él la miraba fijamente para después mirar a otra parte, casi asqueado. Su corazón se aceleró y se encogió de tristeza. Nunca lo tendría… Gaara la despreciaba.

Decidida a que no se notase la tristeza que tenía, se sentó en la última fila y primer asiento. A su lado estaba Sakura, su mejor amiga, y Naruto, su amor de la infancia, se sentaba detrás de ella. Sus dos amigos estaban enamorados el uno del otro pero, bueno, eran tontos para resumir. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a dar el primer paso: Naruto por tener miedo a que Sasuke lo rechazase, Sakura por querer que Naruto dé el primer paso. Constantemente vivían peleando, pero en el fondo se amaban con toda el alma.

-Eh… ¿Qué tal, Hinata-chan? –La voz de Naruto sonó nerviosa y acojonada… ¡y con razón!

-Bien –respondió secamente.

-¿Has dormido bien? –esta vez fue Sakura la que hablo, con el mismo nerviosismo que Naruto.

-N-no. No mucho. No he dejado de pensar en todo lo que habéis hecho y cómo está todo ahora.

-Perd…

-Nada de perdón. Las cosas están m-mal y quiero que sigan así, y si mejora (que lo dudo) no quiero que vosotros tengáis nada que ver. ¿Está claro?

-Sí… -dijeron al sumiso Sakura y Naruto.

Unos cuentos días antes habían medido la pata, pero fue simplemente porque no habían trazado un buen plan. Si Hinata a les daba la oportunidad de enmendar el error, podrían hacerlo bien, muy bien. Las cosas mejorarían, sería todo romanticismo y besos. Hinata les agradecería y la verían feliz. Pero ella estaba absolutamente decepcionada… al igual que él.

Naruto miró a Sakura, como intentando transmitirle sus pensamientos y, como siempre, Sakura se sintió inmediatamente identificada con él. Asintieron al uniso, acordando así hablar más tarde, trazar un mejor plan y solucionar todo el lío que habían cometido con la pobra Hinata…y, por encima de todo, hacerle ver a Gaara cuál era la verdadera Hinata.

-¡Eres un genio, Naruto!

El impulso la llevó a arrojarse a los brazos de su amigo, haciendo que los dos cayesen en el fresco pasto del campus universitario. Al ver sus caras tan cercas, sentir sus propias respiraciones, sus labios casi tocándose, sus miradas devorándose, se sonrojaron violentamente y, en un rápido movimiento, se separaron. Los dos se espaldas, sonrojados y con las piernas entre cruzadas, intentaban calmar sus corazones y respiraciones.

-Eh… lo siento –comenzó Sakura-. Fue culpa de la emoción.

-Sí, sí –tomó una gran bocana de aire y se giro, encontrándose con Sakura que hacía lo mismo-. Bueno, tenemos que seguir el plan… ¡hoy mismo! Cuando antes mejor.

-¡Sí!

-Yo me encargo de Kakashi-sensei y tú de Hinata… ¿vale?

-¡Claro!

Se levantaron a la vez y se dieron la mano, sonrientes, para después partir a realizar su muy grandioso plan.

Gaara entró, aburrido, al aula de Historia. Kakashi le había dicho que lo esperase allí, pero fiel a su lema, llegaba tarde. Exasperado, se sentó en la silla de profesor y el ruido que hizo alerto a otra persona de su presencia.

Los dos se miraron, ojos verdes aguamarina contra ojos perlados. Parpadearon a la vez sorprendidos y Gaara se levantó de golpe de la silla. Hinata, por su parte, se dio vuelva, dándole así la espalda a la ventana abierta, y encaró a Gaara con un fuerte sonrojó. Justo en el momento en que Gaara se movía a la puerta esta se cerro, dejándolos a los dos sumergidos en un incomodo silencio.

Sin perder mucho tiempo Gaara se dirigió a la puerta y cuando giró el picaporte, estaba cerrado. Intento de nuevo y con más fuerza pero alguien lo había cerrado con llave. Buscando al culpable, miró por la ventana de cristal que había en esta y llego a ver a Sakura, Naruto y Kakashi alejándose, riendo.

Maldijo interiormente y miró con rabia a la culpable de aquello. Ella, que parecía tan inocente como siempre, lo miraba casi con miedo. Cualquier que la viese pensaría que era una niña pura, tierna y sincera, pero el conocía la verdad. Lo había acosado, con ayuda de sus amigos, desde que había comenzado la universidad. Habían hecho todo lo posible porque estuviesen juntos, como hablar con los profesores para que ellos dos tuviesen que hacer un grupo, o sentarse en su masa a la hora del almuerzo, o casi dejar que el la atropellase, o… en fin, no dejarlo vivir tranquilo, acosarlo, hacer que el se las tuviera que ver con ella, aguantar su tartamudeo fingido, sus sonrojos a base de maquillaje y su angelical carita falsa.

Lo mira otra vez y ella parece estremecerse con la rabia que ve en él. Inconcientemente retrocede, pegándose así a la ventana abierta, con cuidado para que no ocurra un incidente lamentable. Interiormente ya sabía lo que pasaba, pero aún así no pudo evitar preguntar.

-¿Q-Qué p-pasa?

Gaara la miro con más rabia todavía y se acerco con unas pocas zancadas hacía ella. Quedó justo enfrente de ella y Hinata retrocedió un poco más, dejando toda la espalda en el aire y sin sustención, pudiendo caer con facilidad. Tenerlo así, grandioso y furioso frente a ella hacía que la recorriesen escalofríos de excitación y miedo.

-Sabes muy bien qué pasa… tú y tus amiguitos estáis haciendo de las vuestras otra vez.

-N-no. Y-Yo no tuve nada que ve…

-¿¡Qué es lo que plenas conseguir!? –Gritó.

Por el impacto de su voz Hinata intentó retroceder, pero la ventana abierta no se lo permitía, haciendo que su espalda se inclinase más, casi hasta caer. Por suerte, Gaara sujetó su cintura y la estrechó más contra él, haciéndole recuperar el equilibrio, pero no así la cordura.

Tenerlo tan cerca la puso nervioso. Colocó las manos sobre su pecho y empujo sin fuerzas, pero Gaara no se movió ni un centímetro. Los pechos bajo sus manos estaban duros como una roca y, curiosamente, al ella tocarlos se contrajeron. Al mira su cara vio que seguía enojado y quitó las manos rápidamente, temerosa de su furia y odiando a Naruto y Sakura.

-Dime, Hinata… ¿qué es lo que quieres conseguir?

Esta vez su voz fue tan dulce y sensual que Hinata, sorprendida por el cambio, dio un respingo. En seguida y puso alerta, a la defensiva, como una presa a punto se ser casada. Subió nuevamente la mirada al rostro de Gaara y se asustó aún más por su expresión de autosuficiencia. Apartó la mirada.

-¿Un beso, tal vez?

Sorprendentemente Gaara bajo la cabeza y atrapo los labios de Hinata en los suyos. La sorpresa fue tan grande que la chica no pudo hacer más que quedarse allí, quieta, con los ojos abiertos y el cuerpo enteramente rígido.

Los labios de Gaara se movieron sobre los suyos con lentitud. Hinata se pudo aún más rígida. Pero Gaara continuo con su arrebato, con su leción, y ella no pudo evitar abrir un poco los labios. Esto, claro, no paso desapercibido por Gaara, que comenzó a mojarle los labios con su lengua. Hinata intentó apartarlo, pero él la apretó más aún contra su cuerpo. Su boca se volvió más exigente, más salvaje y, cuando Hinata por fin se rindió, se apoderó de ella con ansia, con posesión.

Su lengua entró arrebatadora en la boca de ella la exploró como nadie lo había hecho antes. Hinata le respondió con timidez y el jugó con su lengua, impulsándola a que ella hiciese lo mismo. Le mordía los labios, los labios y, en ocasiones, los succiona ba. Hinata gimió entre el beso y Gaara se la acercó más, tanto que ella sintió una pequeña dureza contra su estomago.

De inmediato de separó y corrió al otro lado de el aula. Lo miró con sorpresa y enojo, pero más vergüenza que ningún otro sentimiento. Gaara le sonrió con malvado placer y luego se lamió los labios.

-Supongo que eso era lo que querías, ¿no?

La cara de Hinata enrojeció. La indignación comenzó a llenar todo su ser y no puedo evitar gritar:

-¡¡I-Idiaota!!

Fue a la puerta que, gracias al cielo, estaba abierta. Sin perder más tiempo la abrió y salió del aula, sin mirar si quiera a Gaara.

El pelirrojo se quedó mirando la puerta por donde había salido la chica y pensó que debería sentirse feliz, pero se sentía, tal y como ella lo dijo, un idiota.

Se dejó caer en una silla que tenía al lado y miro hacía la ventana en la que hacía unos segundos habían estado. El aroma de la chica flotaba hacía el llevado por el viendo y aquello lo torturó más… ¿cómo podía ser que una chica tan tanto supiera tan bien?  
Los labios todavía le quemaban, su cuerpo ardía, le pedía más.

Respiró con profundidad, decidido a arreglar todo y, tal vez, llegar a algo.

**FIN.**


End file.
